


A Distinct Lack of Fuzzy Handcuffs

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fate bemoans a lack of fuzzy handcuffs and decides that it's all Cliff's fault. Because it is!





	A Distinct Lack of Fuzzy Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> From yaoi_challenge on LJ; originally posted December 22nd, 2006.
> 
> For jurhael/thief queen

There were things that Fate knew - things that Fate knew crystal clear in hindsight - things that had seemed kinda like a good idea at the time that really, really weren't.

Fate winced and tugged at the rope that held his hands together, fairly sure that it was of little use. Obviously, as part of Albel's military training, he'd learned to properly tie someone up.

"Where did you get this idea?" Fate asked after a moment, glancing over to where Albel was digging for something on the other side of the room amongst his things. Really, he couldn't turn or roll, because along with his hands being tied together, they were also lashed to the headboard.

At first it had been a hot, brilliant deception, with Albel doing something other than grabbing him in the middle of the night - that alone should have been a warning sign. But very naked and very aroused and not at all noticing that somehow Albel was sitting on his back and tying him to the bed until it was far too late, Fate...

"Cliff explained to me how to access something called 'the higher channels'," Albel replied as finally he closed his hand around something and turned to look at Fate.

Fate made a mental note to never, ever again let the two men near one another. Obviously their mutual hatred had been bridged by porn. And he was the one paying the price.

"I think... they use fuzzy handcuffs in those things," Fate said as he tried to twist a bit. Albel had his shirt off, revealing a few scars that were normally hidden.

"Yes," Albel said, the sarcasm thick, "but I seem to have left mine at home."

Wriggling a bit as Albel walked down to the end of the bed and completely out of sight, Fate sighed softly. He'd fallen right into a trap. There hadn't been a reason for their trip out to Kirlsa - Albel had just wanted a little privacy. That was understandable, though honestly, there was a whole galaxy out there. A whole galaxy where it was quite easy to replicate some nice fuzzy handcuffs.

He already knew he'd be sore in the morning. Everywhere.

Only the soft rustle of clothing told him that Albel was undressing. He wanted to see, but Albel was staying perfectly out of view. The lamp was likely part of the problem, but somehow being tied up in the dark with Albel seemed less like a good idea and more like asking to really get hurt. Sometimes their midnight collisions of bodies were almost too much, but Fate had no intentions of complaining. He didn't quite understand why Albel had taken to him, nor why exactly he echoed Albel's intense sexual desire. But certainly, he didn't regret any of it.

"Albel?"

"Don't make me gag you," Albel threatened. Fate shivered as metal claws danced along the back of his calves, likely leaving thin pink lines but not breaking the skin. Albel never really hurt him on purpose, but he certainly had more bruises and cuts from the sexual encounters than their spars. Eventually, he hoped, Albel would be a little more gentle with his claw, if Albel could ever again be in the same sentence as 'gentle'.

Normally they did this at night - whatever the correct term was. They didn't see each other. But at least Fate could touch Albel and kiss him, just like he had been earlier, before Albel decided to reenact whatever strange...

Fate really, really hoped it was some sort of Earthling porn. He'd happened upon Klausian porn once, and been fairly captivated in that space-wreck sort of way of wanting to look away but being completely unable.

He whimpered just as Albel trailed metal up to rest on his ass, a combination of being afraid of really being gagged, hoping it wasn't Klausian porn, still being damned turned on, and the feel of that metal against his skin.

Not being able to see Albel was still the worst, because every time Albel drew away, his next move was a complete surprise. Fate knew better than anticipate anything with Albel - more than once he'd ended up with his erection deep inside Albel's body before he even really realized what Albel was doing.

Groaning at just that thought, Fate squirmed a bit just before he felt the first few drops of oil hit his skin. He was going to be the one receiving, like most nights.

And then it hit him, the scent. He wasn't quite sure just what the oil smelled like, but it smelled very strong - almost overwhelming but still not unpleasant.

"Maggot," Albel grumbled, almost too softly for Fate to hear. Somehow, Fate was sure, Cliff was more involved in all of this than he ever needed to be. So much for bonding through pornography.

"Keep going," Fate pleaded as the oil began to run down between his buttocks, not terribly cold but still enough to make him uncomfortable not being able to do anything other than let it run its course.

"You're in no position to make demands," Albel hissed, even though he did comply after a moment, pushing Fate's legs apart to begin to spread the oil around Fate's opening and lower to tease at Fate's scrotum and the base of his cock.

Fate moaned, yanking unsuccessfully at the rope. He could just imagine Albel sitting there, idly twirling his fingers through the oil, prodding at tight muscle but not penetrating, cock hard but ignoring it because it was so much more fun to tease his captive.

"Please..." Fate tried. Albel paused, slipping a pair of fingers into Fate's body after a moment of supposed debate.

"Are you going to keep begging me?" Albel questioned, shifting a bit to lean low and randomly lick at Fate's side. Fate could see a brief bit of Albel's hair, but it vanished quickly.

"The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can clean up, I can call Cliff, and we can both take turns punching him," Fate said. That was begging, right?

Those fingers pushed deeper in agreement. Fate thought the scent of the oil was making him a little light-headed. That or all the blood having rushed to his cock, which was still aching and getting no relief whatsoever being trapped between his stomach and the bed.

He should have known Albel would never kiss him in the daytime unless some plan was afoot.

Gasping as Albel pulled his fingers back and shifted again on the bed, Fate tried to relax. He felt Albel's erection against him, and deeply needed at least Albel's hand on him. Fate winced again at penetration, but the pain was brief and quickly gave way to intense pleasure.

"Touch me?" he whispered, not knowing if Albel heard him or if he was talking to the pillows. He never knew what to say when they were doing this. No matter what, words always seemed out of place when their bodies were doing the bulk of the expressing.

Fate wasn't expecting a mix of metal and flesh, both awkwardly forcing him up onto his knees before wrapping around his erection and pumping. He thought he should be scared, with that vicious claw against him, but based on the way his body was responding, if Albel was careful, the unique sensation was going to send him right over the edge. Albel was pounding into him, putting the over-spilled oil to good use.

Once more, right before he came, Fate pulled at the ropes that held him. There was one thing he wanted - one little thing Albel never gave him at night, either. He wanted to see Albel come - he wanted to see some little spark of utter bliss on Albel's face.

After Albel came, and after those damned ropes had been untied, Fate smiled. They needed to clean up. Somewhere between bathing and whatever else they were going to do, Fate had to dispose of those ropes into his own possession.

Or, he supposed with a slight snicker that made Albel glare at him, he could always ask Cliff to replicate him a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.


End file.
